A Jones' Secrets
by Chris Rudy
Summary: Kyra Jones, adopted sister of Elena, has kept many secrets to herself and from her sister, but there's one she finally confesses to Elena. What will happen when it's revealed?
1. Chapter 1: A Girls' Day

**A Jones' Secrets**

 **Author's Notes: In this story, Anna and Jeremy never fell for each other, but Anna and my OC, Kyra, Elena's adopted sister, did. Also, Anna will be brought back to life in this story, which takes place in Season 4. Additionally** **, in this story, Kyra is a hybrid between witch and vampire. As such, Kyra Face Claim is Sofia Carson. And finally, this whole story is set the day after Elena turns her emotions back on.**

 **Disclaimer: All I own in this story are my OCs, Kyra, Amber, and other of my OCs that I add**

* * *

-Kyra's POV-

I walked over to Elena. "Hey, sis?" I called, getting her to look at me.

"Hey, Kyra. What's up?" She asked.

"Can I talk to you about something? In private?" I asked.

She nodded then we walked to my room. Once I shut the door, I looked at her.

"As my sister, you'll love me no matter what, right?" I asked.

She arched a brow and nodded. "What's going on?" She asked.

I sighed. No turning back now, Kyra...

"I'm in love with someone." I said.

She smirked at me. "Out with it. Who's the lucky guy?"

"That's just it. It's not a guy." I told her.

"You mean... you're gay?" She asked.

I nodded then gulped. This was the only secret I've ever kept from everyone, even Elena, my own adopted sister. I'd finally had enough of hiding it from her and decided she should know.

She stared at me for a couple seconds then cleared her throat. "...How long have you known this?" She asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. A couple years, maybe. If you're mad at me for not telling you, I'm so sorry."

She shook her head. "It's okay. I just need time to adjust."

I nodded.

"So, who's the lucky girl?"

I took a deep breath. "...The one who turned me." I replied.

"Anna?"

I nodded. "I was Sired to her as well..." I said then sighed. "John found out about me and her and that I was turned at the time..." I stopped myself.

"...And then he killed her." Elena finished.

I nodded then sniffled. "...He forced me to watch as he killed her." I revealed, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Oh, Kyra..." She said then held her arms out for me and I walked into her arms and she hugged me as I cried.

* * *

-3rd person POV-

Kyra eventually cried herself to sleep and Elena gently laid her sister in the bed. After that, she headed downstairs and saw Jeremy downstairs.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." He said back. "I heard Kyra crying. Is she okay?"

She shrugged. "She's asleep right now." She said. "Did you know about Kyra being gay?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No, but I was wondering about that. I'd seen her look at girls a certain way."

She nodded. "She was in love with Anna."

"The vampire who turned her?"

Elena nodded again. "She just told me that John had forced Kyra to watch him kill Anna."

Jeremy frowned. "That is seriously fucked up."

"Yeah, It is."

"Wait, is that why she was so harsh after Anna died?"

She nodded. "Vampires can turn off their humanity like a switch."

"...So, Kyra had her humanity turned off after Anna was killed."

"Yeah, It gave her some freedom, but Stefan said it only stays off for so long."

He nodded. "Maybe you should get Bonnie and Caroline together for one of those Girls' Day things." He suggested.

Elena looked at him for a second then smiled. "Jeremy, that's genius!"

He smiled a bit. "I was about to head out, anyway. I'm meeting with Amber later."

She nodded. "Okay. Be careful."

"I will."

Jeremy then left and Elena quickly called both Caroline and Bonnie. After filling them in on all that Kyra had told her, Elena asked what they could do as a Girls' Day.

"Maybe a Spa day then a shopping spree?" Caroline offered.

"That just might work." Elena said. "I'll check on her and if she's awake, I'll fill her in on the plan. If she's not, I'll let her sleep for a bit then tell her when she wakes up."

"Okay, Elena." Bonnie said then she and Caroline hung up.

Elena went to check on Kyra and saw her sister was still asleep. She quietly closed the door and went downstairs and watched TV, waiting patiently.

* * *

Jeremy soon arrived at the RV Amber lived in.

"Yo, Amber!" He called, and soon, an 18 year old girl with chest length black hair, a fit figure, and brown eyes, wearing a black leather jacket over a purple tank top, with dark skinny jeans and combat boots, walked outside.

"Hey, Jeremy." She said. "What's up?" She asked as she tied her hair in a ponytail.

"I was wondering if you could train me how to be a vampire hunter without me going crazy." He said.

"Sure." She said. "I actually once had a girlfriend who was a member of The Five. I taught her how to control herself when she was hunting."

"I'd like to learn, that way I don't end up wanting to kill either of my sisters."

She nodded. "Okay. Just gimme a sec to grab a few weapons." She said then headed back inside her RV. A few minutes later, she walked out. "Ready?"

He nodded.

"Vamonos, hombre." She said then they walked to a target range she had set up for herself.

* * *

-Kyra's POV-

I woke up a couple hours later and heard my door opening. I looked and saw it was Elena. "Hey, sis." I said, sitting up.

"Hey." She smiles then sat on the edge of my bed. "So, I talked with Bonnie and Caroline about what you've been through and the three of us arranged a Girls' Day like we used to do."

I nodded. "Okay. What's on the schedule?"

"A Spa Day then a shopping spree."

I smiled. "I'm in."

Elena helped me fix my bed head by French braiding my hair while I added a bit of makeup.

Elena's phone went off a couple minutes later. "Bonnie just texted. She's waiting outside with Caroline."

I nodded. "Okay." I said then walked to my closet for a quick change. I soon stepped out of my closet, wearing a red leather jacket over a black tank top, whitewashed jeans, and wedges.

"You just came out of the closet, Ky." Elena teased.

I rolled my eyes with a smile. "Hardy har har." I said sarcastically. "You ready?"

She nodded.

We headed out, Elena locking the door before heading to Bonnie's car with me.

* * *

When we arrived, we swapped our clothes for robes and set about different parts of the spa. Caroline and I were getting a foot massage when I felt her look at me, so I looked at her. "Ask away, Care."

"...How long have you known?" She asked.

"I guess since after Elena's parents took me in. I can't even tell you how many times I've caught myself staring at other girls' asses." I replied.

She giggled. "When did you accept it?"

"When Anna and I fell in love with each other." I said. "She was really my first girlfriend."

"Did you and her ever... you know...?"

"I am not revealing that while I'm in the same room as my sister." I told her then saw her pouting.

"Okay..." She said, clearly disappointed.

After a couple of hours, we left and headed to the mall. When we were there, I spotted April. "Hey, April!" I called out.

She looked at us and smiled, walking over to us. "Hey, Kyra. What's up?"

I shrugged. "Just hanging out with my sister and my friends. Wanna join?"

She smiled wider and nodded. "I'm in."

The five of us spent a couple more hours at the mall. I'd bought a couple cute dresses in my size.

* * *

After we finished up, April said goodbye to us then headed to her place while me, Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie headed back to my house.

After stepping out, I thought I'd seen something and walked closer. When I saw who I was looking at, I froze in my tracks. "It can't be..." I whispered.

* * *

 **Who is it that Kyra saw? Find out in the next chapter. Review and another chapter will head your way.**


	2. Chapter 2: Lovers' Reunion Part 1

**Author's Note: This story will also feature something me and my friend, Ann4ever17 came up with called a Blood Bond. It's similar to a Sire Bond, but as the name states, it involves linking two individuals through the use of their blood. Also, another OC of mine will be added to this story later on.**

* * *

-Kyra's POV-

"It can't be..." I whispered. I couldn't believe who was in front of me until she looked at me with a smile.

"Hey, babe." She said.

"A-Anna...?" I whispered, walking to her. "But how...?"

"I'd asked your friend Bonnie to use a spell on me that would make me seem dead. The minute I smelled smoke, I came to and snuck out, even with the problem of that vervain." Anna said. "I swear that I wanted to approach you, but I didn't know how." She added, sounding as if she were sorry for not coming to me.

I felt her regret through the Blood Bond and dropped my bags. I then threw my arms around her and cried. "It's you!" I sobbed. "It really is you!"

"It's really me." Anna whispers.

I sniffled and pulled back.

"If you wanna snap my neck or drain my blood to let out any anger you have, then I won't stop you." She said.

Unable to stop myself, I plunged my fangs into her neck and drained her of blood. After she passed out from being drained dry, I hoisted her over my shoulder then grabbed my bags and walked back into my house. Given that Anna was a vampire like me, I knew she'd be alright.

* * *

Once inside, Elena looked at me with shock. "Oh my God, is that...?"

"Anna?" I finished for her then nodded. "Yeah." I replied then looked at Bonnie. "She told me you put a spell on her."

Bonnie nodded. "She'd told me sometime beforehand about you and her and how happy she made you. So she asked me to put a spell on her in case she was ever attacked."

I nodded. "Thank you."

"Did you snap her neck?" Caroline asked.

I shook my head. "Drained her of her blood. She didn't stop me." I said. "I'm gonna take her up to my room." I added then walked upstairs to my room.

* * *

-3rd person POV-

Outside the Gilbert house parked a red and black sports car. Inside the car were Amber and Jeremy.

"You didn't have to give me a ride home." He insisted.

"Are you kidding? Elena would've literally ripped my heart out if she'd found out you walked through the woods all the way back to your place at night." Amber said.

He chuckled lightly. "Well...thanks. And not just for the ride home." He said. "I'm glad you're helping me become a hunter who doesn't go crazy."

"Well, I've been told I'm a miracle worker." Amber said, bragging a bit.

Jeremy chuckled again. "You...wanna come inside?"

"I don't wanna intrude or anything." Amber said as they saw Bonnie and Caroline leaving in Bonnie's car.

"I'm sure Elena and Kyra wouldn't mind." He assured her.

Amber thought about it. "...Well, if you're sure." She said.

He nodded then the two of them headed inside.

"Hey, Jer." Elena said when the two were in the house.

"Hey." He said back. "I hope you don't mind that Amber's here."

She shook her head. "It's fine. Amber's not the only guest here tonight."

"...But Bonnie and Caroline just left."

"I'm not talking about them." Elena said. "Jer...Anna's not dead."

"What?"

Elena nodded. "It's true. Kyra took her up to her room." She said then explained the whole situation to them.

Jeremy and Amber immediately headed up to Kyra's room.

* * *

-Kyra's POV-

I heard Jeremy and Amber come to my room and looked at them as Jeremy looked at Anna. "She okay?" He asked.

"She's drained of blood, but yeah." I replied then saw his concerned face. "Relax. Only a stake through the heart can kill a vampire." I told him.

"So, this is Annabelle Zhu?" Amber asked. "I thought she'd be taller."

I looked at her. "How do you know about my girlfriend?" I asked.

"It's a little thing called 'research', Kyra." She said.

I suddenly pinned her against the wall. "Don't start acting like a smartass, Amber."

"Sorry." She said in a strained voice and I let her go, and she starts coughing.

"Me too." I said. "I didn't mean to do that."

"It's okay." She said.

I nodded. "Okay, I'm off to bed." I said.

They nodded then left my room.

Once the door closed, I strip down to my bra and underwear, laid in my bed with Anna and fell asleep.

* * *

In the morning, I was up and saw Anna was smiling at me. "Hey, beautiful." She said.

I smiled back. "Hey." I said then she and I shared a kiss. "Mmmm. You don't know how much I've missed that."

She pulled me close. "Are we back on steady ground?" She asked.

I giggled. "We've always been a steady ground." I said. "Oh, are you back in school?" I asked.

She nodded. "After I'd escaped the building, I called the school and Stefan and Damon's older sister, Callie helped me let the school know I'd be traveling for a bit."

"When in reality, you never even left town." I said.

She nodded. "I couldn't dream of leaving you behind." She said and gently ran her finger up and down my side.

I moaned softly. "You always did know how to get me going." I said then realized something. "Wait, Stefan and Damon have a sister?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. Back in the 1860's, she went by her full first name, Callista. When I ran into her, she told me she liked to be called Callie."

"How come neither Stefan nor Damon ever mentioned her?" I asked.

"After they turned, Callie vanished without a trace." Anna said.

"Oh, that's awful." I said.

She nodded. "Hey, since it's the weekend still, why don't we catch up a bit and spend some quality girlfriend-girlfriend time?" She asked, suddenly changing the topic.

I smiled. "I was hoping you'd ask that."

With that, Anna and I got dressed then left the house.

* * *

 **That's chapter two. I'm gonna divide this one into two parts and work on the second half after I get some sleep. Y'all know what to do.**


	3. Chapter 3: Lovers' Reunion Part 2

**Author's Note: This chapter will also further touch on Amber and Jeremy's growing relationship, and another of my own OCs will join the story while a different will be mentioned for now.**

* * *

-Kyra's POV-

Anna and I got in my car.

"Where to first, babe?" She asked.

"How about the Grill?" I asked.

She nodded then I drove to the Grill. When we got the, I parked the car then Anna and I went inside. We soon walked to the pool table and played a game.

* * *

-3rd person POV-

At the Salvatore Boarding house, a woman who looked 27 with black hair down to her waist, slightly tanned skin, blue green eyes, wearing a black leather jacket I've a black tank top, dark jeans, boots, and a daylight necklace, stood in front of the house. She then walked inside to see Damon and Stefan looking to see who entered.

"Callista." Stefan said.

"It's Callie now, baby brother." The woman said with a smirk.

Damon looked furious as he sped to Callie, who simply pinned him to a wall and snapped his neck. "I didn't come to fight." She told her brothers, even though Damon wouldn't answer.

"Why are you back?" Stefan asked.

Callie looked at him. "Would you believe me if I said I missed my brothers?"

"No." Stefan said.

Callie smirked. "Smart man." Callie said. "Actually, I'd come to apologize."

"Apologize?"

She nodded. "I shouldn't have taken off the way I did, but... I needed time to process everything." She replied.

"Why didn't you come back?"

Callie sighed and looked outside. "I wanted to, but..." She started then turned to him. "... I was afraid and ashamed. I didn't want to risk my two, Mother, and Father being mad at me, so I stayed away." She finished. "I'm not asking you to forgive me. I just wanted you understand."

He nodded. "I forgive you." He said.

She smiled and hugged him. "Thank you."

* * *

Amber and Jeremy stood in front of a practice dummy with a target on its chest, Jeremy holding a crossbow.

"Okay. Just like I showed you, Jer." She said.

He nodded then lined up his shot with the center of the target then squeezed the trigger. The twang of the crossbow loosed a bolt then the bolt hit the center of the target.

Amber smiled. "Nice job!" She praised.

"I have a good teacher." He said.

She smiled.

"Hey, where'd you learn this stuff?" He asked.

Amber hesitated. "...My dad was a second generation supernatural hunter. He wanted a third and then my mom had me. When I was a little girl, my mother was in transition, but refused to feed on human blood. She died as a result and my dad raised me after that. As I got older, he started teaching me how to be a supernatural hunter. At 15, my dad was killed by a vampire. I lost my temper then hunted the vamp down. I eventually found him and killed him."

Jeremy looked stunned then sympathetic. "I'm really sorry. I know what it's like to be without your parents."

She nodded. "Since my dad died, I've lived out here in this clearing deep in the woods so nobody else gets hurt or killed because of me."

"That's gotta be lonely." He said.

She shrugged. "I've been alone for 3 years." She said. "I've gotten used to it."

"I wouldn't have if I were in your place." He told her.

She shrugged. An awkward silence followed the talk until Amber looked at Jeremy. "I like this."

"Living alone?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No, having you around me." She clarified.

He smiled a bit. They soon started leaning into each other until their lips met. After they pulled away from the kiss to breathe, they soon began making out passionately.

* * *

-Kyra's POV-

Anna and I left the Grill after our lunch date then went for a hand in hand walk through the park.

"I remember how this town was when my mother and the Pierce twins first arrived." Anna said.

"Chris turned Callie, right?" I asked and Anna nodded.

"Anyway, it was awesome seeing the town back then, and now... it still blows my mind how much things have changed." Anna said.

I nodded. "I've missed this." I said. "For so long, I'd dreamt of holding you my arms."

She looked at me guilty. "If I could go back in time to have the chance of being with you sooner..."

I kissed her and she kissed back. I look at her after pulling away. "You were worried John would try to kill you again. I understand that. And I forgive you for it."

She smiled.

* * *

-3rd person POV-

A bit later, Amber and Jeremy were laying naked in the bed in Amber's RV.

"Damn, you're good at that." She said.

"Thanks. You weren't bad yourself." He said then realized something. "Wait, what if I...?"

"Relax. I'm on the pill. I sure as hell am not having a baby at 18 years old." She said.

He nodded.

Amber soon laid her head on his chest. Jeremy smiled and held her close.

* * *

Damon groaned as he came to. "What...?" He started then growled. "Callie!"

"Damon, stop." Stefan said.

"Where the fuck is that bitch?!" He demanded.

"I'm right her, little brother." Callie said as she walked in with grocery bags. "Your booze supply was running low." She said.

"And you think getting more would make up for you disappearing?" Damon asked.

"Look, you can forgive me or not, but I'm staying this time." She said.

Damon simply stormed up to his room.

"He really needs to get laid." Callie muttered.

"Thank you for the mental image, Callie." Stefan said.

Callie simply chuckled.

* * *

-Kyra's POV-

Anna and I soon went home.

"Hey, babe?" She asked.

"Hmm?" I said.

"I meant to bring this up before John 'killed me', but... how would you feel... if I wanted... us to live in a house together?" She asked.

"You mean... just us?" I asked.

She nodded.

I thought about it for a second then kissed her passionately and she kissed back.

"Is that a yes?" She asked.

I smiled and nodded. "It is a yes. Annabelle Zhu, I'd love to move in with you." I said.

* * *

 **That's chapter three. Y'all know what to do.**


	4. Chapter 4: Party Time

**Author's Note: The pact between Elena and Kyra is similar to the vow Klaus, Rebekah, and Elijah made to each other. Also, despite the fact I know Hayley and Caroline grow to be unable to stand one another, in this story, I'm gonna experiment with them being friends. Finally, Kyra and Rebekah are less friendlier than Elena and Rebekah.**

* * *

-Kyra's POV-

Anna and I were looking at a house for rent. It was a one story house with a master bedroom and bathroom, two guest rooms, a half bathroom in the hallway, a living room, and a dining room/kitchen. We went to the backyard and saw an in-ground pool and attached hot tub.

"I think this is gonna be our new house, babe." I said.

She smiled and nodded. "I agree." She said.

After we compelled the realtor, we headed back to our new house. "So, I was thinking we could have my things moved to the master bedroom." I said.

"What about the rest of the house?" She asked.

"We can get stuff for the rest from a store." I replied.

She smiled and nodded.

* * *

-Callie's POV-

I was settling into a room is picked out as mine in the Boarding House.

"Don't get too comfy. I know you're just gonna leave again." Damon said.

"I guess I'll have to prove you wrong, little brother." I said.

"Don't call me that. You're not our sister." He remarked coldly.

"Ouch. That stings, Damon." I told him.

He just walked off and I rolled my eyes.

"He'll come around." Stefan said.

"I know." I say then sigh. "He's not wrong, though. I could've called, sent an email... Shit, I could've texted you guys."

"Callie, you said it yourself. You were afraid of how we'd react." He reasoned.

"Still..." I said then trailed off.

I went back to setting up the room how I wanted.

* * *

-3rd person POV-

Amber and Jeremy were in the bed of Amber's RV, naked under the covers.

"So, how do you feel about Kyra and her girl settling into their own house?" She asked.

"Honestly, I'm happy for them. They'd talked about it before Anna was supposedly killed and asked myself, Elena, and our aunt Jenna if we supported them, and we all said 'yes'." He replied.

Amber began twirling a lock of her hair as she moved to lay on her side, holding her head up with her hand. "Well, the support of family goes a long way." She told him.

He nodded. "...Do you ever miss living in a house?" He asked.

"Every now and then, but I've always loved nature." She replied.

He nodded. "Well, maybe if you lived in a house, we can have some fun in 'other places'." He said.

"Mm... I'll admit it... Just imagining you banging me in a shower turns me on." She flirted.

He smirked. "Then maybe we should have at it one night, after dinner and a movie." He said.

She smiled. "Two words. Fuck. Yeah." She said.

He smiled then the two kissed passionately.

* * *

-Kyra's POV-

Over the next couple of days, Stefan, Damon, Callie, Tyler, Hayley, Caroline, Elena, Jeremy, and Amber were helping me and Anna move into our new house.

After the house was fully set up, I looked at the others. "We owe you guys big time for helping out." I said.

"Be there for for each other no matter what, remember?" Elena teased.

I giggled and nodded. Elena and I made a pact to each other when we were little girls.

"Anyway." Caroline said. "It was no problem for any of us."

I nodded.

"We're gonna have a party tomorrow night if you guys wanna come." Anna said.

I smiled when they all nodded. They all soon left the house and immediately went to get my red bikini. After I got my clothes off, I felt hands on my body, gently massaging my chest, and I started moaning as a result.

"You have no idea how much I've missed this." Anna teased.

"You holding me while we're both naked? I think I can guess." I teased back.

I looked at her in the mirror to see a grin on her face. "What's your idea, babe?" I asked.

"Let's save the bikinis for tomorrow night." She said.

I moaned again. "Two lesbian vampires skinny dipping in the pool of a house they just moved into?" I said then smiled. "Let's do it." I said.

We spent the next two hours in the pool naked.

* * *

The following night, people who'd heard about the party started trickling in, my brother and sister, the Salvatore siblings, Caroline, Tyler, Hayley, Bonnie, Jeremy, and Amber among them.

"Welcome to the party, guys." I said.

"I never miss a chance to have on a bikini." Hayley said.

"Speaking of which, like we told the other guests, spare swimwear is in the shed in the backyard." Anna said.

They nodded then walked in. "Is there bourbon here?" Damon asked.

"Yes, but if you tear down this house after we'd just moved in, I will end you." I told him.

He held his hands up then walked off.

I looked at Elena. "I don't what you see in him." I said.

"That's because you're not like me." She teased.

"Touché, touché." I said.

I looked outside and saw Rebekah then frowned as I walked to her. "I'm sorry, Bekah. You must be lost, because I don't recall you being invited." I said coldly.

She rolled her eyes. "Relax. I'm not staying long. I just wanted to pass a message onto your sister."

I crossed my arms. "Tell me the message and I'll probably make sure she gets it."

She sighed. "Tell her if she turns her humanity off again, I'll happily be her partner in crime." She said then sped away.

I walked back inside.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Anna and I were in the pool, making out passionately with people cheering us on.

"They gotta be making up for lost time." I heard Caroline tease.

"Can you blame them?" Tyler asked.

"I don't blame them. They're both pretty hot." Hayley said.

"I didn't know you went that way, Hayley." Tyler said.

"Honestly, I go both ways." She said.

I looked at Anna with a grin.

"Just for tonight, babe." She said.

I nodded then spotted Hayley, who was wearing a purple bikini. "Hey, Marshall!" I called, getting her to look at me. "Get that sexy ass of yours in this water!" I challenged and winked at her.

She set her glass down then dove into the water and swam to me and Anna.

"What's up?" She asked.

"What's up is you got two hours." Anna said with a smile. "Make 'em count."

Hayley looked confused. "Huh?" She asked.

I smiled then kissed Hayley.

She seemed a little surprised, but soon got lost in the moment and kissed me passionately.

I matched her passion then pulled Anna closer then the three of us started making out, causing everyone to go insane.

* * *

After the guests left, only The Salvatores, Elena, Jeremy, Amber, Hayley, Tyler, Caroline, and Bonnie remained with us.

"I gotta admit it, Ky. You're a helluva kisser." Hayley said.

I smiled at Anna. "I've had a lot of practice." I said, getting Anna to blush.

"Maybe sometime, you and I could..." Callie started.

"Sorry, Cal, but that was a one time thing." Anna said.

"She's right. If anyone here gets a piece of my ass, it's gonna be Anna." I said.

"This was a pretty good party, Kyra." Amber said.

I smiled. "I'm glad you guys enjoyed it."

After another hour of hanging out with them, they all left for their houses and Anna and I headed to our room. We soon were naked in the bed, my head on her chest as she ran her hand through my damp hair.

"That was pretty fun." She said.

I nodded, smiling then I yawned. "Night, babe." I said.

"Goodnight, Kyra." She said then we both fell asleep.

* * *

 **That's chapter four. Review and I'll have more chapters up.**


	5. Chapter 5: A Nightmare and A Surprise

**Author's Note: In this story, Kyra killed Kol instead of Jeremy. Also, this chapter will have brief sexual activity.**

* * *

-Kyra's POV-

 _I woke up in the morning and saw Anna wasn't in bed with me. I quickly got up and sped into the kitchen, but she wasn't there._

 _"Anna?!" I called out, but got no response. I soon heard something then turned around and saw Kol Mikaelson smirking at me._

 _"Hello, Kyra." He said._

 _"K-Kol?!" I said. I'd thought Rebekah was irritating until I'd met Kol. After we met, Kol and I didn't really get along._

 _"Yup." He said, grinning then he looked mad. "I'm gonna do what I've wanted to do since I met you. He pulled out a stake and I got scared then I tried to speed away, but he got in front of me. "Oh, you're not going anywhere."_

 _"I didn't mean to kill you, Kol!" I said. "I was defending my family!"_

 _"LIAR!" He shouted._

 _I tried to speed away again, but he cut me off again._

 _"You wanted me dead as much as I want you dead. Now, I get my chance." He said then drove the stake through my heart._

* * *

I gasped then started breathing heavy as I looked around. I saw it was still dark then saw the time was 3:15 in the morning and sighed. I saw Anna was still asleep next to me and felt relieved. I noticed I was sweating so I walked to the bathroom in our room and washed the sweat away.

"Maybe I shouldn't have killed him..." I muttered to myself then went to get a blue bikini on and then I went for a late night swim.

After an hour, I got out, dried off with a towel I brought with me then I headed back inside. Once inside, I stripped off the bikini then laid back down next to Anna, who simply wrapped her arm around me. I smiled then went back to sleep.

* * *

When I woke up again, the sunlight hit me in the face. I groaned, glad I still had my daylight ring on. My eyes open and I saw Anna looking at me.

"Were you watching me sleep?" I asked with a smile.

"Got a problem with that?" She teased.

"Depends on what my creep of a girlfriend is gonna do." I teased back.

I felt her spread my legs and I smiled.

"This..." She replied then started rubbing between my legs, getting a moan out of me.

"S-So, you're just gonna try and turn me on?" I asked.

"You love it and you know it." She teased.

"Just shut up and kiss me." I said then we started making out passionately.

* * *

-Callie's POV-

I stretched as I woke up. After I got out of bed, I went to get a shower in the bathroom. When I finished, I got dressed.

 _"She is not staying here!"_ I heard Damon say.

 _"Damon, she's our sister."_ I heard Stefan say calmly.

 _"She's your sister, not mine!"_ Damon said.

 _"I'm not doing this right now, Damon."_ Stefan said. _"I gotta get to school. At least try to get along with Callie?"_

 _"I make no promises."_ Damon said.

I heard the door open and close then sighed, sitting on my bed. "Will he ever forgive me...?" I ask myself in a whisper.

* * *

-Amber's POV-

I woke up and saw Jeremy was looking at me.

"Morning." He said.

"Morning." I said.

"Up for training later?" He asked.

I smiled and nodded. "I am, but you've got school first." I reminded him.

He faked a groan.

"Suck it up, handsome." I said.

He slowly got up then picked out his clothes for the day. After that he went to get a shower.

* * *

-Kyra's POV-

Anna and I stepped out of the shower. We dried ourselves off then walked to our closets.

"You seemed upset about something as you slept." Anna said.

I told her about how and why I killed Kol and that he's been haunting me in my nightmares.

"...The Originals can be killed?" She asked when I finished.

I nodded. "By something called a White Oak Stake." I replied.

"Wow." She said.

I nodded. After we got dressed, my phone rang and I answered it. "Hello?"

 _"Hello, Kyra."_ Elijah said on the other end.

"Hey, Elijah." I said. "What's up?"

 _"I'm sure you know Hayley is in New Orleans right now?"_

"Actually, no, I didn't know that. What's going on?"

Elijah spent the next few minutes, filling me in.

"Wow."

 _"Yes, and I'd like your help in this matter. After you graduate, naturally."_

"Sure. I'll be down there after I graduate." I told him.

 _"Thank you, Kyra."_

"Of course." I said.

We hung up and I knew Anna overheard everything.

"I'm going with you." She said.

I nodded then she and I headed to my car.

* * *

-3rd person POV-

Kyra sent a mass text to Elena, Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, Stefan, Damon, Callie, Tyler, and Amber that she had to tell them something.

When she and Anna arrived at the school and saw those that Kyra texted were gathered, they walked to them.

"Everything okay, Ky?" Elena asked.

Kyra nodded. "Yeah. It's just... Elijah called me today." She said.

"What did he want?" Bonnie asked.

Kyra told them all that Elijah told her.

"And what did you say?" Caroline asked after Kyra finished.

"I told him I'd help." Kyra replied. "Anna and I are going to move to New Orleans after graduation."

The others, minus Anna, were a bit surprised, but they understood how close friends Kyra was with Hayley.

"Just... check in every now and then." Elena said.

"I will." Kyra promised.

The others nodded then everyone but Damon, Amber, and Callie went into the school building.

* * *

 **That's chapter five. The next chapter will be the first and only appearance of the character I have as Katherine's fraternal twin brother, Chris. I hope you are liking this story. Review and I'll have more chapters on the way.**


End file.
